Another Side, Another Story (We can happen)
by Vergileus
Summary: Stiles comes home from College to find out that the Pack has pissed off a witch. He and Derek get zapped into a dimension where he and the Alpha are married. Basically, Stiles and Derek meddle with the lives of their other selves.
1. Chapter 1

_A request from an a friend in tumblr: I want a sterek where Stiles and Derek get zapped into an alternate universe and meddle with the lives of their other selves. Its late over here and im tired. All mistakes are mines._

_AN: Stiles is 22 in this story. Just leaving that fact out there._

* * *

"I'm not coming home anymore if you puppies can't play nice with witches," Stiles mumbled as he crouched behind a boulder, trying to stay out of the witch's sight.

The Pack has gone and done it again, they managed to piss off a witch. Sometimes Stiles likes to think he's the only mature one within the Pack. First day back home from college and now he has to deal with this. _Totally not cool._

"I know how to play nice perfectly well with witches, Stiles," Derek snapped back with a quiet growl.

"Doesn't seem like it, Derek."

"You know, you two could focus and save the bickering for after we deal with the witch and return home," Cora suggested with a calm that she had to still within herself. She sniffed the air and shuddered, "The air has changed, we better be careful."

The moment Cora finished speaking, a flash of light hits Derek and Stiles, turning their world black.

* * *

Derek opened his eyes slowly. His eyelids felt heavy and his body ached, like if he had climbed up a roof and jumped off. His body's healing rate kicked in the moment he fully regain consciousness and instantly felt much better.

After fully healing up, Derek took notice of his surroundings. He was in Stiles' bed and in Stiles' room.

But something was _off_.

He turned his head to his left and saw a sleeping Stiles huddled next to him. Derek breathed in deep and stilled a calm that he wasn't quite feeling, since he didn't know who might be hearing or watching.

Derek got up from the bed and shook Stiles' body until the younger man woke up. "Stiles, wake up."

"W-What happened?" Stiles rubbed his eyes lazily. "The fuck? How did we end up in my room?"

Derek leaned in closer until his lips were a breath away from Stiles' ear, "I don't know how. It may look like your room, but the scent is off."

Stiles sat up immediately, ignoring the sharp pain in his chest. "Let's go."

Derek nodded and they began to make their way downstairs. The wolf kept track of all the picture frames that Stiles' home had. He found the amount of frames odd, since the Sheriff and Stiles took them all down the day Stiles' mom died. He knows this since he lived with them for a few months right after the Argents burned his home for a second time. Derek found it even weirder when half of those frames had pictures of the Pack, and Stiles' mom in them.

_Odd._

"Stiles... what's up with all these—"

"What are you two doing out of bed?" A warm and gentle voice interrupts him.

Stiles was walking behind Derek, cautiously taking in every little detail of his home. Everything seemed to be in place, he didn't know why the wolf said the scent was off. He bumped into a stop the moment his face came in contact with Derek's back. "Dude, what the hell?" He rubbed his face as he moved around Derek, ready to ask why the man just suddenly froze up like that, but then... he saw _her_. Stiles' eyes went wide with surprise, shock and horror. She looked just like she did in the pictures his dad had up before her death. "_Mom..._ you're..."

"You're looking as lovely as usual," Derek interjected before Stiles could finish his sentence. He could sense the waves of confusion pour out of Stiles like sweat.

"Derek," She placed both of her hands on her hips and tried her best to scowl at him, "You know Stiles doesn't have that fast healing rate like you werewolves do. He needs to be in bed."

"Well, you know him, Mrs. Stilinski. Stiles doesn't like to stay still in one place," Derek answered calmly, trying his best not to show his surprise that she indeed knows about werewolves. However, he was also using his senses to grasp the situation. He can't just go by body language all the time.

"Oh Derek, you know you can call me Claudia, and of course Stiles goes where you go," Claudia said with a smile. She didn't notice the horrified look that Stiles had on his face. "But really, listen, a punch from a werewolf isn't going to have much effect on you, but Stiles needs his rest. He was lucky the punch didn't bruise or break any bones," she looked pointedly at the older man, "Derek, just take him home and make sure he gets rest."

Stiles felt as if he had fallen into the rabbit hole Alice clumsily fell into. Not knowing what to do, he turned to look at Derek who was glancing between him and his mom every few seconds. "Derek?"

"You heard your mom, Stiles. Let's go," Derek grabbed Stiles by the sleeve and led him outside before the younger man's brain decided to act up and make Stiles have some kind of spastic attack.

Derek sighed in relief when he saw that he still had his Camaro. "Keep your mouth shut until we get back to my loft and figure this shit out." He whispered as he strode over to the driver's side and opened the door, sliding in his seat as he opened Stiles' side.

"My mom... she's alive..." Stiles whispered quietly as he got in the car. Derek could feel happiness, sadness, and sorrow radiate from the young man. "Do you think this is some witch trick? Was she lying about what she told us?"

Derek shook his head as he pressed his car into gear and backed off the parking lot and sped towards his loft. "No, she was being honest and she really was concerned about you."

"I don't understand why she told you to take me home when I already was _home_."

Derek pressed his lips into a thin line, "You don't, do you? Well, I think I have an idea." He pressed hard on the pedal, speeding his way through the streets. "Well, take some guesses, Stiles."

Confused, Stiles tilted his head, "Are we roommates?"

"Hmm, it depends on your _definition_ of _roommates_."

Stiles clicked his tongue and slowly nodded, "Huh."

"We'll get our answers soon enough."

* * *

"There is only _one_ bed, Derek," Stiles announced from the loft's bedroom.

"And you're supposed to be the smart one," Derek snorted as he leaned against the doorframe that led into the bedroom. "Didn't you catch the way your mom was talking? She said: 'Of course Stiles goes where you go,' didn't that give you a hint?"

Stiles groaned as he threw himself on the bed and closed his eyes. "This is a dream. I'm dreaming. I have to be. Now, I'll wake up and everything will be back to normal."

Derek huffed in annoyance while walking around the room. A smooth silver picture frame caught his attention and went over to pick it up, he groaned, "While you're at it, go dig yourself a hole and stay down there."

Stiles sighed and sat back up. "So what do we know? We were hit by the witch's spell. Then, we wake up and my mom is alive. Plus! She knows about werewolves... and I have the feeling that we're something..."

"I think we're married," Derek threw the frame that contained a photo of the two of them exchanging rings and the whole Pack is there looking gleeful.

"W-what? Oh fuck!"

"Yeah, I believe we do that, too."

"You stay the hell away from me, do you understand?" Stiles was losing it and he knew it, but what the hell was he supposed to do? Sleep it off and hope the witch's spell wears off and everything goes back to normal? His mom is alive and he's married to an emotional stunted werewolf. He was too young to be eternally attached to someone like _Derek_.

"Maybe we should use the computer to find out some stuff before we face the Pack. Your mom knows about werewolves and I'm pretty sure if she was alive, you wouldn't tell her," Derek suggested. He knew that he should be worried about this whole situation, but he's dealt with things worse than this. Or so he tells himself.

Stiles nodded and got up. Yeah, that sounds like a good plan. "I guess you're right."

"You hit the computer while I go take a look around town. Be back in a few," without waiting for an answer, Derek moved towards the door.

"Just be careful out there, we don't know if the witch is still on the loose." Stiles said as he loaded up Derek's laptop.

* * *

"You will not believe what I saw," Derek commented as he returned to their bedroom with a thin line on his lips. "Things are too weird out there. People are wolfing out like it's a normal thing to do."

"I think I have pretty good idea," Stiles turned to look away from the laptop and focus on Derek. For the past three hours, he had been looking through a lot of history sites, checking his Facebook, and he even looked up laws and shit.

"So," Derek drawled out. "What's going on?"

"Well, werewolves aren't that much of a secret, actually, nothing supernatural is a secret. Werewolves are treated as any regular human being; just the main difference is the physical prowess. Also, they use the bite as a medicine to cure severe illnesses. Hunters don't exist here, but Rogues and crazed powered Alpha still do exist. The Hale fire did take place, but not by Hunter hands, instead, by Crazy Alphas. Oh by the way, we seem to be trapped in some kind of alternate universe, or at least it's how I see it, you know?"

"That explains us and your mom," Derek sighed and dropped his arms to his sides in defeat. "Any way we can 'undo' the witches spell?"

Stiles shook his head and closed the laptop. "I'm afraid we're stuck here until it wears off... or we're stuck here forever."

"Fucking great, just fucking great!" Derek growled and ran a hand across his face. It's official, _he hates fucking witches_. "Look, we need to find a way to go back."

"Yeah, well, I have no idea how to do that, Sourwolf. But in the meantime I've decided that we don't tell anyone about us."

Derek glared at him and scoffed, "And do you think we can pretend to be _them_? Did you look at all the pictures?" He waved a hand towards the framed photos on the walls. "_They're _always touching, kissing. The only times we touch is when I grab you by the collar of your shirt and yell at you. We can't pretend we love each other; we don't even like each other."

"I guess we'll learn, Derek," Stiles sighed. He didn't like the idea, but he knows that his parents and the Pack might get suspicious if they don't play the part. "_They_," he points at the pictures, "Are happy. What if they are in our dimension, huh? Thought about that? Look, Derek, we can't screw up their lives... even if our other selves are... happily married with one another." The last part escaped his tongue rapidly.

Derek studied Stiles. Something was wrong with Stiles; the younger man's breathing was ragged and heavy. "What's wrong, Stiles?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired."

And then, Derek understood. Stiles was trying to hide the pain. The wolf got closer and noted that it wasn't just physical pain, but emotional as well. He didn't want to voice out his question, but he could pretty much link the emotional pain to Claudia. Without permission, he pulled up the shirt Stiles was wearing.

The younger man's body was painted with multi-colored bruises. Derek lightly traced the injuries. "How do you explain _this_, then?"

"Huh, so I did get punched by a werewolf, well, at least this body did. Ok, maybe my initial theory was wrong and somehow our minds crossed the dimensions, switching us with them." Stiles flinched when Derek's touch lost its softness.

"You should be in bed, like your mom said. Come on, off to bed. I'll wake you up when it's time to put food in you."

"No, we need to find how to—"

Derek carefully picked him up, trying his best not to graze the bruises and laid Stiles on the bed. "Sleep now and we'll talk later."

The wolf dimmed the lights and began to go through their other selves' possessions. Within minutes, he heard Stiles' breathing slowed down and sighed. Stiles was really tired. Derek snorted, too bad Stiles was a stubborn when it came down to his own injuries. It looks like it was going to be up to him to look after Stiles.

Taking a few diaries and photo albums from the bookshelves, Derek sat on the bed next to Stiles and began to flip through the books.

* * *

Stiles woke up in pain. He tried to move but two strong arms held him down, but not with enough force to bruise him any further. A voice broke through his fog.

"Calm down, Stiles. You're going to hurt yourself if you keep this up."

The younger man opened his eyes and stared into Derek's cool green orbs. "W-what happened?"

"You were having a nightmare and began to thrash about. Then you cried in pain," Derek helped Stiles sit up, then sat back on the bed.

Stiles blinked in surprise when he noted all the books that were scattered across the bed. "What are you doing?"

"It's called research," Derek's hand hovered over the pile of books and reached down when he found the book he was looking for. It was a photo album. He showed Stiles a picture that had both of them making puppy eyes at one another. Their other selves looked completely happy with each other, very unlike the real them. "Look at _this!_ How are we going to act this natural?"

Stiles simply shrugged his shoulders and waited for Derek to continue.

The older man tossed the album on the pile and grabbed a leather bound book that he had set apart from the pile. "According to your diary," Derek waved the book in the air, "We met when you were seventeen and we hit it off right away. We got officially together when you were twenty and we got married a year ago."

Stiles reached over and yanked the diary off of Derek's hands and flipped through the pages. "Good job. Anything else I should know?"

Derek tilted his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, "We like to kiss, hold hands. If you look at the pictures, we're always touching, even if we aren't in front of a camera."

"Think it's a werewolf thing?"

"Most likely. We like physical tou—what are you doing?" Derek looked down at Stiles' hand on his forearm, eyeing it like it was going to sprout claws and claw him.

"Playing my part?" Stiles said innocently. "If we're going to fake this, we got to make it look believable."

"Hmm... right."

"But I'm not kissing you," Stiles groaned because of the pain in his chest and the thought of kissing Derek. He didn't like the idea of being close to the wolf. And now that he had to pretend that he cared for Derek, he felt like the wolf was going to get him back the moment they find a way back. "I can handle the touching and holding hands, but I'm not kissing you."

Derek rolled his eyes and nodded, because he too, did not want to kiss Stiles. "Fine, and don't worry, Stiles. It's not like I want to kiss you either. Now get up, we have dinner with the whole Pack and your parents in a few. I'm pretty sure Melissa will be there and she can give you something for the pain."

"You don't have anything?"

"Stiles, I'm a werewolf."

"Ah, touché."

* * *

By the time they got to the Stilinski household, Stiles was in too much pain to care about leaning on Derek for support. Derek had his arm around the younger man's waist, practically lifting Stiles as they walked into the home.

When they reached the dinner table, Melissa pulled a chair out and Derek carefully guided Stiles to the chair, setting him down gently and settling next to him.

"The medication I gave you earlier has worn off," She noticed Stiles eyeing her weirdly and with a fond smile she explained, "You were knocked out. So anyways," she pulled a plastic vial and took out two pills. "Take these. By the time you finish with dinner, the pain should be gone. Just be careful, they are really strong and they'll make you sleepy."

"Thanks, Mama McCall," Stiles took the pills with a small smile, praying that they were fast acting as Melissa had said. The pain was getting too much.

"Derek, make sure Stiles gets plenty of rest. We all know that you like to keep him up at night," Claudia sent a wink over at Stiles, which made the younger man's face turn a deep scarlet.

"Mom!"

"I know, Claudia. But I can't promise anything," Derek smiled and winked at Stiles as he nudged Stiles' leg with his, telling him to ease up. That it was just a joke that their other selves would understand, but the message was still pretty clear.

The sharp intake of breath from Stiles made Derek place a hand on the younger man's back and rub it soothingly, "You ok?"

"Just painful to swallow, that's all." Stiles placed his fork down and leaned back on his seat.

"We should go," Derek made a move to get up but Stiles stopped him.

"Finish eating, Sourwolf. I can wait."

"You know, Derek. Stiles is a big boy, he can do things without you," John suggested with an amused smile.

Claudia gently slapped John on the shoulder and leaned closer to him. "Leave them alone. It's cute that they still do everything together."

Derek growled at the word 'cute' before returning to his food. Truth be told, he was famished and silently thanked Stiles for giving the chance to eat something. However, he didn't take the time to savor the pasta, but instead, wolfed down the food as quickly as possible.

"Where is the rest of the Pack?" Stiles asked already feeling the medications effect. His body felt limp and his eye lids felt heavy with every blink he took.

Melissa smiled and answered, "They're out in a group date."

Derek growled again. It seems that it doesn't matter which dimension they were in, the Pack still remained the same.

"I know you worry about them, Derek, but they're fine." John laughed and took a bite of his pasta.

Derek raised his eyebrows, "It's not that. It's just that the Pack out there, doing romantic stuff like group dates? Kind of like your typical teenager movie."

Claudia laughed gently, "_Please!_ This is coming from the man who brought a serenade to my son's window on Valentine's day a few years ago!"

"That's different," Derek said a bit too quickly.

"How so?" John inquired as he entwined his fingers together and sat up in his seat.

Derek looked over at a sleepy Stiles and threw an arm around the younger man's shoulders, placing a quick kiss on Stiles' temple as he said, "It just is. Stiles is my world and I'd do anything to keep him happy." He knows he's going to get an earful of Stiles lecturing him, but he felt like this was the right thing to do.

"Aww," both Melissa and Claudia cooed.

Through his daze, Stiles smiled. He didn't know why, but hearing their other selves' Valentine 's Day kind of made up for the lack of his own Valentine's experience. Hey, he now knows his other self can get some.

"By the way, what did you do with the cupid wings that Erica made you wear last Valentine's Day, Derek?" Claudia asked, there was a glint in her eyes that Derek did not like.

"_I feel like I have wings, too_." Stiles said, waving a hand in the air as he leaned against Derek, basking in the warmth the wolf was radiating.

Melissa chuckled. "I bet you do. The pills are numbing the pain, but you'll get knocked out soon and fall asleep."

"He's done with getting knocked around," Derek murmured, resting his napkin on the table as he got up. "Let's go, Sty. You need to be in bed and resting."

Stiles stood up using the table for support. "I can walk, Sourwolf."

Derek shook his head and picked Stiles up. "Yeah, yeah, you can tell me that when you're not swaying on your own two feet. I can't keep carrying you around, you know?

Stiles didn't answer, but settled comfortably in Derek's arms. He was asleep before they even reached the Camaro.

After laying the sleeping man in bed for the second time in one day, Derek removed the albums and books that he had left scattered on the bed. He decided to get some shut-eye, too. Derek stripped down to his boxers and looked around the room. There was an arm chair sitting in a corner, but looked really uncomfortable.

Deciding that Stiles couldn't complain since he was already asleep, Derek joined the other man in bed, careful to avoid any contact.

* * *

Derek woke up and found Stiles comfortably resting on his chest. He really shouldn't feel anything. This used to be the teen that was forever going against his orders and challenging his rank as Alpha. However, he found that he just wanted to hug the young man and protect him. Not that Derek would admit that aloud. Hell, Cora would throw a fucking party if she knew. She would usually touch the subject about some unresolved tension between him and Stiles.

There really wasn't any tension between them. Or was there?

Knowing that Stiles would make a big deal about their current position, Derek slowly moved and climbed out of the bed. He got dressed before waking Stiles up. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I feel like I've been rammed in the chest." Stiles deadpanned.

"Can you get up?" Derek kept a distance, both emotionally and physically. It would make their lives much easier after this.

"Yeah, I guess." Stiles couldn't help the moan when he sat up on the bed. Derek came to his aid, but he raised a hand to stop him. "You don't need to carry me again, Derek. I'm hurt, but it's not as bad as last night."

Ignoring Stiles' protest, Derek helped him get up either way. "Ok. Let's get some breakfast and go meet the Pack." He began to search for clothes for Stiles so the other man wouldn't get up, he asked, "Think that Cora is here with us?"

"I don't know, I haven't thought about that. I mean, the Hale Fire file didn't mention the deaths of Peter, Laura, and Cora. So maybe?"

"Laura's alive?" Derek stopped his actions and turned to look at Stiles.

"Yeah, but on my Facebook it says she lives in New York." Stiles replied as he rubbed his chest to ease the pain that was lingering under his skin.

"Oh," Derek bites his lower lip and shakes his head. He tossed Stiles a clean shirt and pair of sweatpants. "Think you can dress yourself?"

Stiles quickly changed shirts and stared at the sweatpants like they've done him wrong. He swallowed his pride and said, "Can... can you help me put my pants on? I doubt I can bend without screaming like a banshee."

Derek chuckled softly and moved closer to Stiles, "And here I thought my job was to get you out of your pants." He helped the younger man get dressed, "Come on. Time for some food, I'm starving."

"I-I can walk, you know?" Stiles uttered as he closed his eyes. This was so humiliating. He couldn't even walk around without Derek's help. The fact that it was Derek made it worse.

The wolf didn't wait for an explanation, but put a hand around Stiles' waist. "Lean on me and we'll get there in no time. And if we run into one of the Pack, they won't think there's anything strange between us."

"Still feels weird to me," Stiles grumbled, but they slowly started their way to the kitchen. With a deep and pained breath, Stiles sat down on the stool by the isle.

Moving to the slick, silver refrigerator, Derek opened it. Normally he wouldn't ask anyone what they wanted, but he felt something in him kick and he asked, "Anything you want, Stiles?"

"Anything you want to make," Stiles rested his head on the isle and ignored Peter, who walked into the kitchen and sat on the stool next to him with a shocked expression.

"That's scary. I know you let my nephew cook for you every morning, but giving him a blank card? That is dangerous, Stiles." Peter noted with amusement in his eyes.

"Fuck off, Peter." Derek growled as he moved speedily through the kitchen. He was used to only cook for himself, so he really didn't have to worry if people found his food edible, but he found himself trying to make Stiles the best darn breakfast the younger man could this morning.

"Temper, temper, Derek," Peter reprimanded and sighed, "Don't I get breakfast? I mean, I know Stiles is your husband and all, but I'm family, too."

"Peter, look down at your hands. Do you see them?"

"Yes."

"Do you see your legs?"

"Yeah."

"Do they work?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Then get your ass up and make yourself your own breakfast," Derek growled and placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of Stiles. "Eat." He ordered as he sat down on the stool to the left of Stiles and began to chow down on his food.

Stiles looked horrified at the amount of food on his plate. Sure, he eats a lot, but Derek ate a lot more than he did altogether. Peter must have noticed his face and laughed.

"How are you feeling, Stiles? I heard that a Rogue punched you. Do you need any—"

"Don't start, he's fine. All he needs is some food in him and he'll feel even better." Derek had already cleaned his plate and was washing up. Stiles simply blinked at the wolf.

"I can't eat all of this, Derek." Stiles pouted as he took a strip of bacon and slid the plate towards Derek, who was frowning at him.

"Fine, fine, I'll just leave it in the microwave for you to eat later." Derek grumbled as he picked up the plate full of food and stashed it away.

"By the way, Derek, Cora and the Pack are coming over later for Pack movie night. So better have snacks, sodas, and all the other crap they eat." Peter said as he stood up from the stool and strutted away.

At that moment, Melissa walked in and Derek's beginning to wonder if everyone has a spare key to his loft. She smiled warmly at the two of them and waltzed over to Stiles.

"How are you feeling, Hun?" She asked as she rubbed circles on Stiles' back.

"Better than yesterday," Stiles answered honestly. He really does feel better than yesterday. The only thing that's somewhat bothering him is his chest, but the pain wasn't too bad like the night before.

"That's good," Melissa smiled and turned to face Derek, handing him a small orange vial. "This is the same medication as yesterday, but not as potent. We'll diminish the dosage as the pain lessens."

"I see," Derek nodded and studied the tube in his hand.

Feeling like they're completely forgetting he's there, Stiles piped up. "You know, I am sitting right here. You can talk to me, Mama McCall."

She laughed and ran a hand through his hair, "That's alright, Stiles. I know Derek will take good care of you."

Affronted and upset by the way Melissa just treated him, Stiles sat up from the stool. Pain shot through his chest, but he ignored it. Without even looking back, he walked out.

"What's wrong with him?" Melissa asked worriedly. She's never seen Stiles act like that before.

Derek shrugged, "He doesn't want to be too needy. He thinks that I think he's a burden."

Melissa frowned, "But you always take care of him..."

"It's different now. Usually, he doesn't really need me. Now, he has no choice." Derek patted Melissa in the shoulder and walked out of his loft, to buy all that crap for movie night.

In his mind, Derek was trying to think of ways to help Stiles and himself adjust until the spell wears off or found a way home.

* * *

The next four weeks were a challenge for them. While they played their parts well in the day-to-day life of their other selves, living with each other was a completely different thing.

They thought they were doing really well. After all, they were touching one another whenever around with Melissa, John, Claudia, and the Pack. They didn't bicker at each other much as they usually did back in their own dimension, of course, that was in front of the audience. They still bickered, but hey! Stiles was happy that they had a bed to sleep and the fact that they were still alive. They argued, but they managed. However, their way of showing affection was not what the audience viewed as normal _Derek and Stiles_ behavior.

The wakeup call came from Cora.

"Der, can I ask you something serious?" Cora had cornered Derek in the kitchen before they entered the living room for their usual Pack movie night.

"Sure, Cor. What is it?"

"Are you and Stiles calling it quits?" Seeing Derek frown, she added. "I mean, you guys don't act like you used to. Hell, you guys don't even sit together anymore during movie nights. He didn't do anything, right?"

Derek sighed and placed his hands on his sister's shoulders. He still had to accept the fact that this was the other Cora. "No, Cora, he didn't do anything, and we're not calling it quits. We... we just entered that bumpy road in our relationship, but trust me. We aren't calling it quits."

"Hmm," Cora hummed and stepped closer, hugging Derek as she whispered, "Ok, just make sure you don't lose him. I don't want to see you all mood and gloom ever again." She pulled back and smiled at him, "Ok, let's go watch the movie."

"Ok," Derek went straight for the recliner that he learned was his and Stiles'. "Stiles, come here," he called out as the rest of the Pack filtered in the living room for their weekly movie nights. As soon as Stiles neared him, Derek grabbed the other by the waist and pulled him until Stiles was sitting on his lap.

"What the fuck are you doing, Derek." Stiles hissed in Derek's ear.

"It seems like this is how we watch movies. Cora thinks we're calling it quits because we haven't been playing husband and husband well lately," Derek answered in a whisper. "It's just one movie. We can get through this, right?"

After thirty minutes into the movie, Derek cursed the moment that he'd listen to Cora. Stiles had been wriggling and moving the entire time the movie had started. He was now sporting the most painful hard-on.

_Shame, Derek. Shame._

Derek looked at Stiles. The younger man seemed totally absorbed in the movie. Stiles couldn't be that oblivious, could he? Derek thinks that this must be payback for suggesting that they sit together. He grinded his teeth together and continued to watch the movie.

Stiles sat back, until he was comfortably resting against Derek's chest. His head was partly resting against Derek's shoulder and partly the chair's backrest. He bribed Scott into providing him with the rest of the bag of popcorn with a king-sized back of sour skittles.

He was really getting into the movie. Now, if only Derek would stop moving, then he would be able to concentrate on the film. Stiles reached for the popcorn again and he found his hand closing in around Derek's.

He turned and smiled at the wolf, "Good movie, huh?"

Derek froze for a moment. Stiles looked happy. He smelled like butter, happiness and popcorn. The younger man had a big smile on his face and Derek couldn't help but smile back. "Yeah, it's really good," he finally said, his eyes still trained on Stiles' face.

Derek didn't know what got into him, but he picked up some popcorn and fed it to Stiles. His fingers lingered on Stiles' lips.

"Dude, we'll miss the ending..." Stiles sounded out of breath as he kept his gazed locked with Derek's.

"Stiles, it's Netflix," Derek tilted Stiles' head and kissed him lightly.

When they both broke the kiss, they turned their attention towards the TV, both very uncomfortable with the sudden change of events.

* * *

In the next few days, neither mentioned the kiss that they shared during movie night. However, they made an effort to touch more often when the Pack was around. The response was immediate. Claudia and Melissa seemed happier, John didn't have a reason to kill Derek and the Pack seemed genuinely happy.

Derek knew that their acting had paid off, but found that he didn't care about what the other people think. His thoughts always went back to Stiles and the carefree smile that the younger man showed him that night. Derek wished that Stiles would show him that smile more often. Well, in this dimension. In theirs the smile is usually a common thing... with the Pack, not him.

As he sat underneath a Grande tree, watching the Pack run about in the forest, Derek realized that both he and Stiles were acting differently now. He realized that he didn't have to scowl and scare off people to prove something. He also realized that Stiles had dropped all of his sarcastic and witty remarks whenever they spoke. Derek thinks that's Stiles form of defense, to protect himself from allowing people to get close to him. Just like the scowl and frown is his. His other self-had a Pack and the other Derek's Pack was united, unlike his, in his dimension. He was obviously the Alpha in his marriage, too. He wants to protect Stiles from anyone and anything.

Derek shook his head. Wow, he just had some deep thoughts. He and Stiles weren't really married, and Stiles obviously doesn't need the protection since the Pack was around. Of course, he still thought of Stiles as 'his'.

"Thinking too hard or too much is bad for you, Derek." Stiles commented as he approached the wolf.

Derek made a face. He hadn't been surprised by Stiles' arrival; he'd sense the young man approach some time ago. However he was afraid of the sense of happiness and belonging Stiles' presence brought. "What is it, Stiles?"

"I've been thinking," Stiles sighed as he sat down next to Derek. "What if we never find a way home? What if we're stuck here for good? Do you think we can keep playing this charade? What if we mess their lives up?"

Derek observed the boy. Stiles was usually certain about things, but Derek isn't surprised to smell the anxiety coming off in potent waves.

"Don't worry, Sty. We'll figure out something," Derek put an arm around Stiles' shoulder and brought him closer. "We're doing fine so far, right?"

"Right..." Stiles weakly nodded against Derek's shoulder.

"Derek, we can't ruin their lives. They have so much, and we're just... stuck in their skin. They may be us, but we're not them."

"We're doing fine, Stiles. We're doing fine." Derek wasn't sure what brought this change in Stiles, but he'll find out. Later. When Stiles has calmed down. For now, he'll keep Stiles close and soothe the boy with his touch and words.

* * *

A week later, Stiles found Derek out in the balcony of the loft, staring lazily at the stars. "What are you doing, Derek?" He sat down next to the wolf and looked upwards.

The black sky was lit up by a sea of stars.

Derek raised a hand and pointed at the waning moon. "Came to see the moon."

Stiles chuckled lightly. "Very wolf-like of you."

"Hey, hey, it's relaxing." Derek answered defensively.

"Yeah, yeah," Stiles sighed and leaned against Derek, who brought an arm around his shoulder. "We're doing good, right? It's been almost a month now. Do you think the others are looking for us? Or do you think our other selves are freaking them out?"

Derek threw his head back and laughed, sending vibrations to Stiles. "Oh, man. What wouldn't I give to see their faces."

Stiles found himself laughing with Derek as he pictured Scott and Jackson making a face of disgust as their other selves made out in front of the wolves.

"I've never laughed that hard in my life." Derek said as he was coming down from his laughing fit.

Stiles was beginning to come down too, as he stared at the bright stars. "Derek..." he started hesitantly, "Can I ask you something?" When the other man nodded, Stiles went on, "What are we really doing? I mean, we're pretending to be a couple and while there are no hunters here and all, are we _even_ looking for a way home?"

Derek shrugged, "I don't know what to tell you. Every day holds a new surprise here, like your mom's delicious cooking," he noticed Stiles smile and nod, "I haven't really thought about going back, much less how to do it. Everything is just... _perfect_ here." He caught something in his voice and shook his head. "Anyways, what brought this on?"

"I... I don't know," Stiles tapped on his knee, more of a sign of nervousness than just the need to annoy Derek. "I mean, in here we don't have to risk our lives against whatever shit storm the supernatural world might want to throw at us, and it is true my mom is alive, and yes, her cooking is _awesome_. Also, I'm learning the same thing I would be if I was back in our dimension; college doesn't change, even in a different dimension. But... I feel _guilty_. This... This isn't _our_ lives," he stopped and swallowed, "_We're stealing someone else's happiness_."

Derek lowered his head and took in a deep breath and scooted closer, "_We_ didn'tchoose this, Stiles. It wasn't our fault the witch zapped us into this dimension. If anything, we're making the best of the situation."

"So, it's ok if I do this?" Stiles leaned forwards, slowly, giving Derek the time to pull away if he wanted to. When their lips met, he closed his eyes and relaxed into the kiss.

His brain screamed to stop this, but Derek always listened to his instincts. He closed his arms around the younger man and pulled him closer. The position the ended up in was uncomfortable, but he didn't care. He wanted to take as much of Stiles as the younger man was willing to give.

It was Stiles who broke the kiss. He rested his forehead against Derek's, breathing heavy, "Sourwolf, I think I'm losing my mind."

Derek chuckled and stole another quick kiss. "If you are, I'm right there with you." He kissed Stiles on the forehead. "We should get some sleep."

"You know what's even scarier? It's becoming perfectly normal to sleep in your arms," Stiles said as he got up. He extended his hand out and helped Derek get up when the wolf grabbed it. "By the way, you were my first kiss, just saying."

"Oh yeah? Tell me what else you haven't done before."

* * *

Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. And before they knew it, five months have passed. The Pack and the rest took the immediate change in their behavior, as them overcoming the rocky road that Derek told Cora about. But they couldn't know the real truth, now could they?

"So, it's been five months, Derek." Stiles stated as he stared at the wall. Nothing of interest, but he just didn't want to roll around and face Derek. "Time flies, huh?"

"It sure does," Derek leaned in and nuzzled Stiles' nape, earning him a spike in arousal from the younger man. They always danced around the subject of _sex_, but Derek couldn't take it anymore. They've been sleeping in the same bed for five months and it was becoming hard to disguise the need. Hell, even Cora is lecturing him not to piss Stiles off because she can smell the lust pour from him. She simply teased him about having blue balls. _God damn it_.

Stiles' scent also told Derek that the younger man wanted the same thing. However, Derek knew that Stiles would never make the initiative. Bracing himself he rasped, "Stiles, you want this."

Squirming under Derek's touch, Stiles managed to turn around, "Derek—"

The wolf cut him off with a kiss. The kiss was gentle and teasing. Their lips brushed against one another, before Derek licked Stiles' lips, the tip of his tongue playing with Stiles'. His nose caught his sister's scent and sat up with a groan.

Stiles frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Cora's coming." Derek groaned once again. He's going to have a talk with his sister after he's done with her.

"Derek! Stiles!" They heard her frantic screaming and they quickly dressed up.

"What? What's going on?" Derek stormed down the stairs and noticed how badly Cora was shaking, "Cora?"

Stiles hurried down the stairs and went straight to Derek's side.

"Derek, oh my god! She has Scott, Isaac, Jackson, and Claudia! We were out in the woods, running and Claudia was overseeing us and then she came out of nowhere and used her magic to trap them and take them away!" Stiles' heart dropped to his stomach the moment he heard his mother's name.

"Who?!" Stiles grabbed Cora by the shoulders and shook her violently. "Who damn it!"

"I don't know! Some _witch_!" Cora cried as she dropped on the floor.

Stiles felt his whole world come down again. The other Stiles can't lose her. He can't lose again, even if she's not the real one. His breathing became rapid and shallow.

"Stiles! Calm down!" Derek picked up his sister and motioned her to go wait outside. "Stiles, Stiles listen to me," he cupped the younger man's face and traced a rough thumb across Stiles' cheek. "We'll get her back. We'll get her back, don't worry."

"The witch has her, Derek." Stiles mumbled quietly, his body quivering against Derek's as the older man pulled him close to an embrace.

"We're going with Cora to find them." Derek said as he pulled back and looked at Stiles straight in the eyes. "We'll save them, Stiles."

"Right, right," Stiles nodded, wiping away stray tears and graced Derek with a determined look. "Let's go."

* * *

The moment they arrived in the woods, Derek could smell the strong scent of magic in the air. It was cloying and it was clogging his senses. Stiles and Cora followed closely behind him. Stiles being in between the two, so that if the witch tried something, either one of them could push Stiles out of harm's way.

"Oh my god," Cora gasped when she found Scott, Isaac, Jackson, and Claudia's unconscious bodies lying in a clearing. She ran towards them, completely ignoring Derek's warnings.

To his surprise, nothing happened. He and Stiles exchanged looks and sprang into action, managing to drag the bodies back from the open clearing.

Stiles released a breath of relief. He saved his mom. Well, other Stiles' mom, but still. It was his mom.

Derek looked around and sniffed the air, trying to pinpoint the exact location of the witch now that the others are safe. He saw Stiles jog up to him and stand by his side. "Careful, she's still out there." He warned and Stiles nodded head.

"Derek! Stiles watch out!" They both turned around the moment they heard Cora scream at them.

Just as Derek's and Stiles' legs cranked in motion, a flash of warm light hit them both. They both hit the ground hard and watched as their world turned black around them.

* * *

Derek eyes snapped open. He sniffed the air and then smiled.

_They were back._

"How are you feeling, Derek?" Deaton stood next to Derek. Deaton's voice held a note of worry.

"I'm fine," Derek stood up and moved to the next examination table. "Why is Stiles still asleep?"

"You two were hit by a witch's spell; I wouldn't blame your bodies to need the rest." Deaton checked Stiles' pulse. "I believe he is waking up, but I still don't know how or why, so don' bother asking me."

Derek reached out and caressed Stiles' cheek with the back of his hand. "Time to wake up, Sty."

Stiles moaned. "Derek?" He slowly opened his eyes. Then, all the memories assault him and he sat up with a jolt. "What happened? Did they make it out?"

"Don't worry. We're home," Derek smiled at the younger man. It felt good being home. But he felt bad for the other's on the other side.

"You're both awake, I'm glad to see that." John said relieved and marched over to Stiles' side, embracing his son in hug. "Don't you ever and I mean it, mess with witches."

"Got it, dad," Stiles rolled his eyes and gave his dad a good squeeze.

"How long were we knocked out?" Derek asked as he steps away, giving John and Stiles some space.

"Hmm, I'd say about two hours." Deaton answered with a shrug. "Two or three give or take."

"_What?!_" Stiles instantly pulled away from his dad and snapped his head towards Derek, who had a surprised expression caressing his face.

"Why do you two seem surprised?" John asked as he eyed both Derek and Stiles every few seconds.

Derek shook his head, "We weren't knocked out for two hours, Deaton. We were out for five months. It's that or Stiles and I dreamed about everything that happened to us."

"You can't dream while being unconscious," Deaton replied promptly.

"But then..." Stiles frowned. His mom, how could that be explained?

Deaton looked at the two of them and shook his head. "As I said, you can't dream while you're unconscious... unless," He brought a hand up and scratched his chin, "Of course! The witch's spell! It must have been a mind a soul crossing type of spell."

John, Derek, and Stiles looked at Deaton like he had sprouted a third head.

"The spell must have swapped your essence with a _'you'_ from a different universe that are parallel to our own," Deaton explained. "That must explain why the spell took a while to wear off, the other you must have been also looking for a way home. And until both versions find their way home, they can't return to their bodies."

"I see," Stiles nodded and eyed Derek. "Guess those guys found the witch in that world so they forced the witch in ours to appear."

"It seems like it." Derek ran a hand across his face.

"Well, that's enough with witches and whatnot. Stiles, time to go home." John said as he grabbed his son's sleeve and dragged him away.

Derek simply stood there and watched as John dragged Stiles away. He sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets as he bid Deaton a goodbye and walked out of Deaton's office.

He didn't know if he should discuss with Stiles about their experience in the other universe. Derek decided that he was going to wait for Stiles to approach him first.

* * *

Three weeks later, Derek found his patience running out. Stiles hasn't been answering his texts or calls. It was like if Stiles didn't want anything to do with him.

They shared five months together. _Five months_. Derek will not let that time go down the drain.

And that's how he found himself in Stiles' room. _Stiles' real room_. Waiting for the young man.

When Stiles entered his room, it was almost midnight. He was tired and wanted nothing better than to fall asleep. If he were to be honest, all his classes kept him busy. It kept him busy to forget about the time he spent with Derek.

Now that they were back to their normal universe, there were too many problems. They didn't have to pretend they _loved_ each other. They _hated _each other. And there the fact that Derek kept texting him: "We need to talk." it was evident that the older man wanted to take it out on him.

He sighed and dropped his backpack on the floor and decided to start his paper later. Lost in his thought, Stiles never saw Derek sitting in the windowsill. He began undressing in the feeble light that his closet provided.

"You've lost weight," Derek finally spoke up.

Stiles froze. He slowly turned around and finally noticed Derek. "Again with the using the window. Why can't you use the door like a normal person?"

"It'd make things a lot easier for you."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "I need to remember to put a lock on the window."

Derek ignored the statement. That was Stiles being Stiles. He's not really going to do it. "We need to talk."

"Look, Derek we aren't—"

"Why won't you speak to me?" Derek asked in a soft tone as he brought a hand up and traced his thumb across Stiles' cheek.

Stiles swallowed and pulled away. "Look, Derek. Things are different here. It wasn't us you know that. This," He gestures between the two of them, "This can't happen. Now that we're back home, I don't think we need to continue to play those parts."

God, Derek had expected something similar, but it still hurts. For him those five months were something special. They weren't just acts or an out of body experience. Those months truly meant something. He had a loving husband on the other side. He had Stiles. And he would do anything to have the same thing the other Derek had on this side.

Derek concentrated on the other man. He could smell the tension and fear pour out of Stiles. He didn't know why Stiles was scared. Derek stepped closer to the younger man and brushed the back of his hand against the flush skin of Stiles cheek.

"You're wrong, Stiles. That might not have been our side, but it was us," Derek brought his arms around Stiles and breathed in his scent and he pressed their foreheads together. "We can happen."

"Y-You won't leave me?" Derek was shocked by the uncertainty in Stiles' voice. God, Stiles was plucking with his heart strings.

"We spent five months together. Did I ever show any signs of me wanting to leave you?" Derek closed his eyes and swayed both of them gently, "I'll be by your side forever."

"Fuck, I'm losing my mind," Stiles buried his head on Derek's chest as he allowed Derek to gently move them in a slow tempo.

Derek's chuckle sent a small vibration to the younger man. "If you are, then I'm right there with you."

He heard Stiles chuckle and pressed a kiss on the younger man's forehead.

"We can happen."


	2. Chapter 2

_It may not be much, but this closes the Real! Stiles and Derek. I'll be working on 3 pieces for the other! Stiles and Derek. (How they met, what they experienced, and when the spell was lifted). _

_20 moments after the cross universe incident._

**_Title: Our Side, Our Story._**

* * *

They didn't really talk about what happened in the other universe with the rest of the Pack. Derek likes to think that it should only stay between him and Stiles, but that didn't stop Stiles from grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pull him close for a lip bruising kiss. _In front of the Pack and John._ Just as Derek expected, they were all shocked everyone... but John. The older man cleared his throat and shot them both a glare as he said,

"I'm still expecting grandchildren, Stiles."

"Yeah, I know. Derek and I will work that out somehow." Stiles smiled brightly at the wolf as he gently squeezed Derek's hand.

A warm glow ignited inside his heart and spread throughout his body as Derek squeezed Stiles hand and nodded.

And with that's how Derek and Stiles became _Derek and Stiles_.

_In their side._

…

During the nights, Stiles sometimes steals a glance at Derek and marvels that the wolf can look so cold and stern during the day, but look so vulnerable and innocent in his sleep.

…

"Don't you have enough pictures?"

Stiles grins at the wolf, unrepentant. And Derek swears he never hated digital cameras more than he does now. They've become the bane of his existence the moment Stiles bought one.

"You're growing soft, Der." Stiles says as he places a quick kiss on the corner of Derek's lip. "C'mon, one more, please?"

He knows he'll never say no to Stiles.

"Yeah, yeah."

…

The only room that has a balcony in this side, is Peter's room. Whenever Stiles is over and they can't sleep, they sneak into Peter's room and hang out in the balcony, like that night in the other side. (Peter usually locks them out the moment they step a foot outside).

…

Believe it or not, the quiet moments are the moments Derek cherishes, when it is simply him and Stiles, sitting together, enjoying the peace without words.

Although Derek knows secretly that Stiles is bound to break the silence. But that doesn't bother him.

…

Since the day he took Stiles to Europe for his birthday, Derek learned that Stiles is deathly afraid of planes, and so for Christmas, with the help of John and the Pack (even Peter), Derek gives him a hot air balloon, which, surprisingly, Stiles loves.

And isn't deathly afraid since the younger man thinks it's awesome.

…

Derek flushes red at Cora's suggestion, and his words were almost a growl. "No, I will not sing even if it is Valentine's Day!"

But little does he know that later that night he hires a band and brings it to Stiles, completely breaking his earlier promise.

"This seems oddly familiar," Stiles' eyes were bright as stars as he sees Derek with the band in tow.

The moment Derek starts singing, Stiles instantly covers his ears. "Dude! You sound like a broken record! Is this how your other self sounded?"

But that doesn't deter Derek and he continues, despite the amused look John was giving him.

It was the thought that counts, right?

…

Stiles' hands slide expertly over Derek's body as though they always belonged there, and his as his hands explore, he murmurs words that Derek has no idea what they mean.

"Stiles, what the hell are you saying?"

…

Every time Stiles smiles at him, that carefree smile that he saw on the other side, Derek counts it as a small victory. Not that he'll tell Stiles, not yet at least.

…

"I wonder what my other self saw in you before I did," Stiles murmurs as he idly traces a finger down Derek's chest, and Derek wants to tell him what his other self saw in Stiles—but then Stiles nibbles at his lips and Derek loses those thoughts.

…

Derek rues the day that Stiles tried to teach him how to waltz. The younger man went on and on about how their other selves knew how to waltz and that he didn't.

In the end, he caved in, but the moment he felt Stiles' feet stomp on his, Derek knew this was a bad idea.

…

"Ugh! You two need a room!" The Pack would usually show up during their heated make out sessions. Even Peter learned to come back home when Stiles has left.

"You know, you guys can always leave our loft." Derek growls as he breaks the kiss.

"Ours?" Stiles asks, panting.

The wolf presses their foreheads together and he breathes in Stiles' scent before saying,

"Yes, _ours_."

…

Whenever Derek tried to make a joke, Stiles simply rolled his eyes and decided that humor wasn't a Derek thing.

…

Derek is probably the most stubborn and reckless man Stiles knows, but also the most valiant for tackling head on another witch that the Pack's pissed off.

The minute Stiles runs to his side, yelling.

"Are you insane?! You could have been blasted to another universe!"

Derek would simply shrug and say, "Hey, we already been to one, why not take another trip?"

…

They still argue over the most of trivial matters, but whenever Peter is around, the older wolf would snap and say, "Goddamit, Derek, just fuck him already!"

Both Stiles and Derek would share knowing looks and rush to the bedroom.

"Finally some peace and qui—" Peter stops himself and strides out the loft. He did not want his nose to be clogged by hormones.

…

Derek is uncharacteristically gentle their first time, treating Stiles like he was made out of thin ice, but despite the ministrations, Stiles still flinches.

"Do you want me to stop?" Derek asks his voice laced with concern.

Stiles hesitates at first before stammering, "N-no."

…

"Is this what they felt when they were with one another?"

"What are you feeling, Stiles?"

"I feel this warmth in my chest and I can't stop smiling."

Derek leans closer and steals a quick kiss. "Yeah, that's what they felt, too."

"Are you feeling it, too?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Are we losing our minds?"

"We are... but in a good way."

…

"It's pretty, Derek. It's flashy, yet subtle. It fits Stiles," Cora's eyes shined with something that he couldn't quite name. Happiness? Maybe.

"Yeah, it is... Or do you think I should have gone with full blown flashy? I mean, our other selves—" Derek feels his sister's hand cup his cheeks and squish them.

"It's perfect. He'll love it."

He nods as he lowers his head and eyes the slick, white gold ring in his hand that had the words: _"Pastre nostri, narradi,"_ engraved around the ring.

…

The moment is ripe, and Derek kneels in one knee as the hot air balloon bearing them both drifts lazily across the skies over the Preserves.

"Oh my god," Stiles brings his hands up to his mouth and hides the wide smile that is tugging at his lips.

"Stiles, will you do me the honor—"

"Yes! Hell yeah, Derek!"

"Stiles, you interru—" Derek didn't even finish saying his piece before he felt Stiles' lips over his. Sealing the deal.

…

"Derek?" Stiles mumbles lazily as he stares at the ring in his left ring finger.

"Hmm?"

"What do the words on my ring mean?"

Derek smiles and kisses Stiles lightly.

"Our Side, Our Story."


End file.
